


Charadas, aniversários, assassinatos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ed encontra o presente de aniversário de casamento perfeito para Oswald, mas resolve forçar sua sorte e o esconder com charadas.





	Charadas, aniversários, assassinatos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Riddles, anniversaries, murders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379193) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



“Por que eu permiti que você me convencesse a fazer isso?” Oswald reclamou, estacionando o carro na frente do armazém.

“Porque você me ama?” Ed disse.

“Tente de novo.”

“Porque eu pedi que isso fosse o meu presente?”

Oswald suspirou. “Eu não esperava que essa caça ao tesouro fosse durar seis horas. Eu ainda tenho um traidor para localizar e tornar um exemplo.”

Ed esfregou suas mãos juntas. “Nós estamos quase lá. Essa foi a última charada?”

“Você sempre anda junto com suas vítimas para garantir que elas não vão desistir das suas charadas?”

“Não, normalmente eu ameaço elas ou quem elas amam, mas eu achei que seria contra-produtivo ameaçar minha própria vida.”

Ed saiu do carro, e então o circulou para abrir a porta de Oswald para ele. Ele ofereceu sua mão para ajudar Oswald a sair do carro.

“Espero que o que esteja ali valha todo esse trabalho. Você se lembra que me prometeu um presente quando me deu a primeira charada, não lembra? Um presente para mim é supostamente algo que eu apreciaria,” Oswald disse, sua mão se mantendo na de Ed por mais tempo do que necessário.

“Pensa assim, eu preparei isso para ser um presente para mim e para você.”

“Muito bem, se precisamos,” Oswald disse, indo na direção do armazém.

“Aqui, me deixe pegar a porta para você.”

Oswald entrou. O armazém estava quase vazio, só havia um homem no centro, amarrado em uma cadeira com um saco sobre a cabeça.

“Isso é…?”

“Seu traidor. Eu tomei a liberdade de investigar um pouco.”

“E então me deixou gastar mais um dia procurando por ele.”

“Você é notoriamente difícil de agradar, eu não podia deixar a ideia perfeita para um presente ser desperdiçada. Mas isso só é metade do seu presente.”

“Qual é a outra metade?” Oswald perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ed ergueu a maleta que carregou o dia inteiro, e a abriu na frente de Oswald, mostrando todos os seus dispositivos de tortura. “Feliz aniversário de casamento.”


End file.
